La Très Navrante Histoire du Sieur Dumbledore
by Duo-Infernal
Summary: Oyez oyez, braves et doctes lecteurs! Entendez donc la fable hivernale que les mères sorcières content à leurs enfants avant la Noël pour les rendre sages: la Très Navrante Histoire du Sieur Dumbledore et des Trois Fantômes de Noël!


**La Très Navrante Histoire du Sieur Dumbledore et des Trois Fantômes de Noël**

Il était une fois, dans un pays pluvieux peuplé d'amateurs de théine et de crème à la menthe, un château étrange qui répondait au nom encore plus étrange de Poudlard. C'était une école de magie, érigée au beau milieu d'un lac, dont la surface était aujourd'hui gelée. Les tours du château, nombreuses et placées comme au hasard, le faisaient ressembler à un hérisson tant leur agencement semblait défier la gravité. Les fenêtres, hautes et chatoyantes, reflétaient la lumière douce d'un soleil timide qui, en cette journée du 24 Décembre, se cachait derrière un nuage, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger du froid. La neige tombait à gros flocons, et recouvrait tant et si bien le château de son glacis scintillant que ce dernier, blanchi de la tête aux pieds, avait des allures de bûche à la vanille. Oui, en cette matinée de veille de Noël, Poudlard offrait à l'œil un bien appétissant spectacle.

Et pourtant, personne ne pouvait s'en délecter. Ni le promeneur moldu, pour qui l'imposant édifice était tout simplement invisible, ni ses habitants, qui pour l'instant savouraient leur petit déjeuner. Enfin, si savourer ils pouvaient. Car Poudlard était aux mains de l'homme le plus avare qui soit :

-Hélas ! Encore une fois, les restrictions budgétaires nous ont forcé à supprimer certains aliments qui, vous le verrez, sont pour le moins inutiles ! s'exclamait un vieillard habillé d'une robe de sorcier en soie pure vermillon. Aussi le sucre, le lait et les onéreux fruits ont été remplacés par du maïs, bien plus abordable !

Cet homme, c'était Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard. Par le passé, il avait été de nombreuses fois suspecté de détournement de fond, mais rien n'avait jamais pu le confondre. Aussi était-il resté en fonction, malgré les nombreuses plaintes dont il était l'objet.

Ses élèves, transis de froid, jetèrent un regard dubitatif à leurs bols pleins d'eau congelée, dans lesquels quelques grains de maïs cru restaient figés.

-Pour faire quelques économies, reprit Albus en levant un doigt décoré d'une bague en or massif sertie d'un imposant rubis, le Conseil des Professeurs a décidé de rationner l'eau chaude et le chauffage, qui seront désormais disponibles au troisième étage interdit et dans la chambre d'Harry Potter…

-QUOI ! s'exclama Flitwick, un professeur exceptionnellement petit, d'une voix flutée et courroucée. Mais quand avons-nous décidé cela, Albus ?

Un murmure interrogateur s'éleva de la table des professeurs qui jetèrent des regards soupçonneux au vieil homme. Il faisait si froid que de la vapeur s'échappait de leurs bouches.

-A une réunion fort importante que, je le crains, vous avez raté, Filius ! répartit Dumbledore, ses yeux rieurs cachés par le verre givré de ses lunettes en crocodile. Vous, ainsi que tous vos collègues ! C'est pourquoi j'ai dû décider cela tout seul !

Et maintenant, bon appétit à tous ! Une journée épuisante attend Poudlard, qui doit, je vous le rappelle, fabriquer des souaffles fait main pour les enfants de sorciers défavorisés !

Albus prit ses aises dans son fauteuil, et regarda avec amusement la tablée. Subrepticement, il poussa son bol du bout de sa baguette et le fit tomber. Ce dernier se brisa à terre avec fracas :

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama le Directeur. Quel petit maladroit !

Il se leva prestement et se tourna vers la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall, une écossaise vêtue de carreaux de la tête aux pieds :

-Je vais devoir aller me chercher un autre petit déjeuner !

-Mais, Albus, il suffit d'appeler un elfe ! fit McGonagall.

-C'est impossible, vous savez bien qu'ils sont actuellement à Londres en train de mendier pour notre école ! J'y vais : commencez la fabrication de souaffles sans moi ! Les couloirs de ce château sont de vrais labyrinthes !

Le directeur quitta le Réfectoire, sous les regards haineux de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle.



Une statue de phénix se dressait devant Dumbledore.

-Exonération d'Impôts ! fit ce dernier et la statue pivota sur elle-même, laissant apparaître un escalier plaqué or.

Le directeur en gravit les marches et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. L'endroit était surchauffé. Dumbledore ôta son manteau, et, en grenouillère, tira d'un grand placard une bouteille de lait et deux belles oranges. Grignotant le tout, il se dirigea vers une poule qui était enfermée dans une cage, et considéra son nid:

-Bonjour, Mr Pinklesworth ! Alors, a-t-on pondu quelque chose d'intéressant pour son vieil ami Albus?

La poule le considéra avec des yeux vides et émit un « Cot » ahuri. Albus plissa ses petits yeux :

-Stupide gallinacé ! Un mois ! Un mois que j'ai revendu Fumseck pour toi et toujours rien !

Il donna un méchant coup de pied à la cage.

-Une poule aux œufs d'Or ! Quel attrape-nigaud ! Heureusement que la vente de mes souaffles fait main à la section Sport de la FNUC va compenser ton achat ! grinça-t-il.

Il troqua ses lunettes pour des lunettes noires aux verres épais et se dirigea vers un disque de BABA, « Gallions, Gallions, Gallions », qui était accroché au mur.

Il tapota les visages des chanteurs dans un ordre précis et un pan de mur se déplaça, laissant apparaître une gigantesque piscine de pièces d'or.

-Ah ah ! 70 années de taxes exonérées ! Quelle somptueux spectacle ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux humides d'émotion avant de se lancer à la nage dans sa piscine dorée. Il se dirigea vers son centre où flottait une baignoire à bulles. Il s'y plongea avec délice :

-Ah quelle merveille que la fée Jacuzzi !



Mr Pinklesworth vit s'ouvrir la porte du bureau de son maître et regarda d'un œil vitreux la haute silhouette vêtue de carreaux écossais qui s'y était glissée. Il chercha dans sa mémoire qui cette personne pouvait être mais aussitôt l'effort de réflexion débuté, il avait oublié ce à quoi il pensait. Aussi émit-il un « Cot » de surprise en apercevant McGonagall devant lui et se mit à tourner dans sa cage en caquetant.

-Encore cette poule ? pesta McGonagall. Quand je pense qu'il a remplacé son phénix par cette chose.

Mr Pinklesworth avait cessé de tourner en rond et la regardait avec une apathie toute volaillère. McGonagall avait cessé de s'intéresser à lui et considérait avec étonnement une lueur dorée qui se diffusait dans la pièce. Elle provenait d'une mince ouverture située sur un mur. McGonagall s'en approcha, y jeta un coup d'œil et se couvrit la vue d'un geste vif :

-Doux Jésus !

La clarté dorée qu'elle avait aperçue était si intense qu'elle n'y voyait plus rien. Elle tituba, tentant de faire quelques pas hors de la pièce. Mais elle se prit les pieds dans la cage de Mr Pinklesworth, qui se mit à caqueter de la façon la plus bruyante qu'il put trouver. La pauvre McGonagall se rattrapa à une bibliothèque qui tomba à terre dans un fracas terrible et renversa à la suite une table rempli de bibelots inutiles et onéreux, de multiples photos d'Albus et d'un certain Harry Potter, ainsi que quelques tableaux d'anciens directeurs qui se mirent à hurler de peur. Elle tomba la tête la première dans un placard, qui était grand ouvert. Aussitôt des oranges se déversèrent sur elle, des bouteilles de lait se brisèrent sur ses épaules, et un gigantesque paquet de sucre ouvert se déversa sur sa tête.

La malheureuse perdit connaissance.



L'infirmière de l'école s'affairait auprès de la directrice adjointe couverte de plâtres et de bandages. Cette dernière, les yeux clos, se réveilla. Elle avait l'impression qu'un groupe de hard rock sorcier s'était installé dans sa tête. Et ses oreilles pleines de sucre crépitaient. Elle entendit autour d'elle des voix connues :

-Mais voyons Albus, elle n'est pas mourante ! s'exclamait la voix outrée de l'infirmière, Olga Pomfresh.

- Qu'importe, Pompom ! Elle est aveugle et paraplégique ! Comment va-t-elle fabriquer des souaffles maintenant, je vous le demande ! Qu'on en finisse !

-Mais elle n'est ni aveugle ni paraplégique ! Et que voulez vous dire par « qu'on en finisse » ?

-Allons, Pompom, ne faites pas l'innocente ! Vos flacons de médicaments sont tous identiques ! Un geste malheureux est si vite survenu… On croit prendre de l'aspirine et en fait, on donne du cyanure ! Ne me dites pas que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé !

Minerva se décida à couper court aux plans de son directeur :

-Al…Albus ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence interloqué.

-Oh mais quelle surprise ! Une revenante ! fit la voix d'Albus, soudainement enjouée.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda la malade.

-Il est dix heures du soir, Minerva ! Je crains que de devoir retenir cette journée de travail non effectuée sur votre salaire ! Pas de prime de Noël pour vous ! Ni pour les autres professeurs d'ailleurs : ainsi pas de jaloux !

Minerva soupira : chaque année, Dumbledore rivalisait d'imagination pour trouver un moyen d'échapper au paiement de la prime de Noël, et chaque année, il y parvenait avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Laissez nous seuls, Olga, je vous prie… demanda-t-elle.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et s'en alla à son bureau. Là, elle ouvrit un vieux numéro de l'_Infirmière névrosée _(« Le Bon Dr Magouille dit : Mangez salé ») et se mit à le lire avec délectation.

Le directeur se rapprocha de McGonagall :

-Alors, on furette dans les bureaux ? On fouille dans les affaires d'autrui ? On s'immisce dans la vie privée des gens ?

Sa voix se fit plus indignée encore :

-ON SE MELE DE CE QUI NE NOUS REGARDE PAS ? ON FOUINE, ON FARFOUILLE !

-En effet. Répartit sèchement McGonagall. Je sais tout, Dumbledore : je sais maintenant où est passé l'argent de vos multiples quêtes pour la réparation du château, et des multiples voyages scolaires qui n'ont jamais eu lieu ! Je soupçonnais quelque chose et pourtant, je n'ai rien dit. Mais cette fois, vous avez dépassé les bornes !

Une fugace lueur de panique fusa dans les yeux de Dumbledore qui se reprit et tenta de répondre avec le ton le plus rassurant et détaché qu'il put trouver :

-Mais voyons Minerva ! Quel foin vous faites pour une simple et modeste piscine de pièces en chocolat ! Des pièces que je comptais offrir à nos chers élèves !

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu…et ça n'était pas du chocolat !

Les mots déstabilisèrent le directeur qui saisit les mains de McGonagall :

-Allons Minerva, nous sommes la veille de Noël : un bon geste ! Oubliez cette piscine et je vous donne une ration de petit déjeuner en plus !

L'offre, si alléchante soit-elle ne fit pas plier Minerva :

-C'est assez Dumbledore, je vous laisse une journée pour tout avouer ou je vous dénoncerai moi-même aux huissiers ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour changer d'avis !

Albus lâcha les mains de la directrice adjointe avec colère et se dirigea vers la porte. Finalement il se retourna, l'air peiné :

-Alors, cela veut dire que vous refusez aussi de fabriquer des souaffles ?

-De tous les grippe-sou du monde sorcier, vous êtes le pire, Dumbledore. Siffla McGonagall. Et un jour vous le regretterez, quand vous vous rendrez compte que vos pièces seront les seules choses qui vous restent ! SORTEZ !

Après avoir regardé partir le directeur, Pomfresh s'approcha de la blessée et saisit deux compresses jaunâtres et nauséabondes :

-Oubliez cela, Minerva. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait déjà vu la couleur de cette prime. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces cataplasmes à la moutarde ultra-forte du Bon Docteur Magouille sont réputés très efficaces, même s'ils sont périmés. Ils vous guériront en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « appendicectomie aigue » !

Du château s'éleva un atroce hurlement de douleur qui fit frissonner les élèves, encore occupés à coudre des souaffles à la chaîne à cette heure avancée de la soirée.



Oui, il était indéniable que le Sieur Dumbledore avait une bourse à gallions à la place du cœur. Et il était certain que quelqu'un devait remédier à la situation. Aussi alors que le château était endormi, et que chacun rêvait à des Noëls meilleurs, vit-on une ombre se glisser dans la chambre du directeur, qui, la tête posée sur deux sacs d'or, dormait comme seuls les hommes malhonnêtes savent le faire : en ronflant.


End file.
